


【铁虫】第七次诱惑（6）

by JIAyin



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: 口交注意
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】第七次诱惑（6）

**Author's Note:**

> 口交注意

6

“托尼，”少年看着踏入自己房门的钢铁侠，“你说服梅姨了？”

男人耸耸肩，“我告诉她不带你走远，就是去楼下吃顿饭然后在附近做个夜巡。她现在放心出去跟嗨皮约会去了，”说着他往身后看了一眼，刚好战胜了高跟鞋的梅回应似的摔上了大门。“把战衣带上——两套都是。”

确认梅已经离开小区后，彼得一把抓起装着两套战服的背包就往楼下跑；约会目的的变化让他莫名地轻松，就算不是生日当晚也不是去吃什么烛光晚餐，这确实是近几次和托尼一起出去中他最能感到娱乐性的。关于战衣的改造和升级他们谈论了很久，夜幕降临后以夜巡的名义出去却——可能是因为大厦周围的街道过于平静的原因——更像简单地散步。然后开始下雨于是被淋湿，然后被战衣贴心的功能烘干，然后上楼回到大厦的休息区，然后被提出“喝口红酒暖暖身子”，然后就有些热了，然后他开始数托尼的睫毛，然后托尼亲吻他，然后他们相拥，然后……

然后彼得在托尼面前勃起了。

他不清楚那个更糟糕，被发现这个事实还是在这个节骨眼上跑去卫生间自行解决。但可能是酒精或者雨点打在玻璃窗上的声音，甚至是托尼那双他愧于承认却觉得好看地要命的眼睛，让他被对方牵着鼻子一路走进了卧室。男孩的双臂从托尼的肩膀伸过去挂在他的背上，脸埋在对方的颈窝里哈着热气。斯塔克单腿跪在床垫上三两下就轻松解开他自己研发的蜘蛛战衣，一面回应着对方的舔吻一面在少年腿间作乱——男孩的阴茎还是很稚嫩的颜色，仅仅是用手指触碰就让彼得的声音发颤，明显是未曾经历过床事也不常自己慰济的。他用手掌覆盖在那片皮肤上磨蹭，彼得舒服得从鼻子里哼哼，眼睛都眯了起来。

“说说感想，帕克先生？”托尼故意开他玩笑，“怎么样，合胃口吗？”他轻轻拨开男孩性器上的包皮，用食指和拇指揉捏刺激里面柔嫩的皮肤。彼得弓着腰吐出一段绵长的呻吟，性器前段渗出渗出些粘稠的半透明液体。年长者的经验可不是盖的，男孩迷迷糊糊地意识到。

男人俯身，开始轻轻舔弄性器的前端。彼得像是受了惊吓一样，身体软乎地像没了骨头，抵在前端的温度像是温和的火苗慢慢灼烧着，他挤眉弄眼做出一个就快要掉眼泪的表情，艰难而缓慢地尝试起身推开托尼，却被对方轻轻按着肩膀压回床垫。“放松，”男人比平常稍安静些的声音因含着东西而有点模糊，他细细舔弄着性器顶端的小口，有时去亲吻柱身，鼻尖和睫毛常触碰到男孩的阴茎，让彼得呜呜咽咽地。

“托尼、呜…别这样……”少年用小臂挡住了脸，面颊，耳朵甚至是脖颈都如同生日那晚梅姨出去约会时穿戴的红色高跟那般鲜艳——可能是眼下的事态有些颠覆了少年脑海里两人身份的定义，他没有任何胆量去看对方。绝对是故意的，彼得听着对方抽空出来亲吻他肌肤时发出的低笑声，闷闷地控诉着。他正想着，对方可能是看出他走神，忽然将整根性器都含进去吞吐。彼得嗯嗯唔唔发出一阵难以辨别的，接近哭声的呜咽，就这么直接射了出去。

“托尼…！对、对不起我我我我我……！”少年像刚闯了大祸似的慌张起来，条件反射地又是道歉又是辩解，却在看见男人做了个明显的吞咽动作，又回头来冲他笑后改变了主意：“您太坏了…”他有点委屈地轻咬一口斯塔克凑过来的颈窝，对方也将头埋在他的颈处，吸吮着那一块皮肤：“你太紧张了，Underoos.”他一只手抱着彼得的背，一只手顺着脊柱滑倒大腿，停留片刻后去抚下男孩性器前段残留的粘液和白浊，顺着胯骨滑到穴口。彼得立即打了个激灵稍稍抬头询问一般地望着他，于是钢铁侠低头去亲吻他的眼睑：“放松。”


End file.
